


The Chronicles of Mark Lee and His Toast Fixation

by sftzu



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, WAYV
Genre: Help, JOHNNY SUH - Freeform, Other, Toast, don’t look for my twitter, fuck it stream kick it, i promise i’m okay, i wrote this at 3am, johnny makes an appearance but he’s confused, lee taeyong - Freeform, mark lee - Freeform, mark lee loves toast, nct - Freeform, nct 127, please don’t read this, taeyong is mentioned, the toast fic, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sftzu/pseuds/sftzu
Summary: in which mark lee loves toast. that’s it, that’s what it’s about.
Relationships: Mark Lee | Lee Minhyung x Toast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Chronicles of Mark Lee and His Toast Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> listen. i wrote this at three in the morning on zero winks of sleep. you have to trust that i’m mentally stable, for the most part at least. just, don’t read this. i have no idea what the hell i’m thinking.

the sound of mark’s phone alarm filled the air, interrupting him from his slumber. the dorm he shared with the boys was already booming with commotion by time he had come-to, groaning as he stretched to silence the noise.

wiping his eyes, he squinted at the light shining through his window; he was sure he had closed them last night—probably taeyong trying to get them ready for the day, like the good leader he was.

after taking a moment to wake up, staring up at the ceiling, scrolling through his phone, longing to go back to sleep, he finally slipped his duvet from over his body and his feet his the cool, linoleum floor. 

mark made his way to his bathroom and got ready for his day. after a brief shower, brushing his teeth, combing and styling his hair, mark left his room and was hit with the bustling noise of his bandmates. it was so early, almost twenty past eight to be exact, yet they were so lively and laughter filled the air. the smell of food, presumably being cooked by staff or johnny or taeyong themselves. 

he entered the main room and saw his roommates scattered around. some on the couch on their phones, some eating their own breakfast, and some just moving about to get stuff done. they had a busy day, today being the first day of ‘neo zone’ promotions, the album being released that very night. they had a lot of work to do, along with all the nerves and excitement along with it. 

“morning!” johnny beamed at his best friend as mark entered the kitchen. johnny was cooking, as mark had assumed, himself pancakes. 

mark smiled back at the elder, walking past him to the other side of the counter where they kept their bread, reciprocating the greeting back to johnny.

“i’m making extra if you want any,” johnny kindly offered. mark declined, shaking his head, “no, i want toast.”

so, mark began opening a pack of newly bought bread, the fresh aroma striking his senses. he loved the smell and soaked in the moment as he reached inside and pulled a pair out. moving to where they kept the toaster, mark slid the delicate slices into the slots and pulled the lever down. 

johnny spoke up again from behind him, “are you sure you want just toast?”

mark rolled his eyes, turning on his heels to face johnny once again, “you know that i’m serious about my toast, john.”

“yeah, i’m just offering in case you changed your-“ ding! the toaster went off, a spark of euphoria etching down mark’s spine. he giddily whipped his body around, immediately going to grab the food. he didn’t care that it was scalding to touch, he just wanted his toast, the thing he craved most in the world.

“uh, do you need a plate?”

mark glared at johnny, feeling betrayed by his best friend. the person who should know him best in this world, only ruining his precious moment with heinous questions, “i thought you were better than this, johnny, i really did.”

disappointed with his friend, mark left the man behind, too disgruntled to even look at him again. and once he was finally away from his enemy, he peered down at his toast. his beautiful, golden creating, basking in the sight of the auburn edges, the callus texture that it adorned so well. 

it would always bring a smile to his face. so, as he finally brought the bread up to his lips, the smell lacing his nose with joy, he bit down onto it. the crunch was so satisfying, the taste exploding on his tongue.

mark was in a utopia, and he never wanted to leave this paradise. not once, ever again. he savored it as well as he could, it soon becoming hard to control his desire as he scarfed it down. oh no, it was gone. this is really not good. 

what was he going to do now that his precious was gone? how ever was he going to move on? 

find out in the next mouth-watering episode of ‘the chronicles of mark lee and his toast fixation,’ coming soon to a JCC near you.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry


End file.
